Trust Me, I am no Student of the Year
by XtaticPearl
Summary: The Glorious Gang is back. Their goofy Dean is dying and they need to face up to some truths. There is one person though who is creeping into the gang involuntarily. Being an adopted daughter of the Dean was bad enough but Maya now has to endure being the bratty Rockstar Rohan Nanda's manager. Will this reunion change things for her like it does for the gang? Or will she deny all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok,so SOTY is rocking my brain. I keep wondering what would happen to Rohan now. I would never wish the ghastly Tanya for him, eeks! So I thought of introducing a new character, Maya. She is the Dean's adopted daughter and was studying in another college for some secret reasons(secret hmm?) She is brainy and sarcastic- and hates Rohan (does she now?!) So, what happens if Abhi, Shanaya and Pseudo play matchmaker to someone who is confused and another who is mysterious? Obviously, Ishq wala love..but to whom?**_

**The end- the beginning**

I swear, I will murder him. Or better yet, castrate him. Yup, the second one sounds better..

"Mi. MI! Maya !" Ouch. That was loud. I turned to see Coach Uncle stare at me , giving me a _where-are-your-nuts _look. I grinned sheepishly "Sorry. Thinking mode. You were saying?" Ex-Coach of St.T a.k.a Coach Uncle/ C Uncle is my best friend. Yes he is way more than 15 years older to me and has a lovely family with his son entering college but he still remains my best friend. That doesn't mean that I am a stuck up , introvert with no social life. Oh, well it sounds similar. Fine, I am! Being an adopted daughter of a gay ex-Dean isn't that easy you know? Not to mention , having THE most boring degrees in the world and working for a pitiful salary under an obnoxious ex-collegemate/ current rockstar. The brat of prats – Rohan Arse Nanda. Yes, that is his name, atleast for me.

"You aren't listening. Again." C Uncle was sighing now. Ok, sighing means bad news. I quickly schooled my features and gave him my 99% of concentration. 1% had to still remain on the pawing eagle before me, wearing a sexy jacket right? I "worked" for him after all. "Mi, I'm afraid it IS bad. He cannot be saved." C Uncle never minced words and didn't do it now as well. I bit in my wince and nodded "He could never survive." I muttered as both of us went to inform the others, gathered at the hospital. I felt Shruti, Zorab and Jeet's eyes on me but I had my vision fixed on the rugged looking wolf-like man allowing that fur-clothed skeleton Tanya to fawn over him. Rohan Arse was going be just Arse if he continued this. Luckily for him, his saviour arrived.

"Abhi!" I saw C Uncle turn towards the door greeting the couple who had just entered. Mr and Mrs. Singh. To be specific Abhimanyu Singh and Shanaya Singhania Singh. The couple of St.T. Oh, hell, this was bad! I looked at notice his ex-friend-now-nemesis and spouse. Staying with him had taught me about his temper more than my job. I knew all of his tempers (Yes, he had different types). Fun Temper, Jealous Temper, Sleepy Temper, Drunk Temper, Fashion Temper and Psycho Temper. Now this was going to be Psycho Temper situation. "Over my dead body" I decided and stepped in before the muscle-maniacs got their knickers in a twist. " " I called out in my best polite-yet-professional voice and extended a hand "I'm glad you could make it. And just on time." I gave a quick glance at C Uncle who had held Rohan by now "I think we should meet him now. He..he doesn't have time." I ended with a desperate attempt at keeping my voice stable. After all, this is my dad we were talking about. He was their Dean alright but he was my father for Gods sake! Foster parent didn't make him any less of a parent. I could feel those wretched tears pricking and turned around to lead the 6 ex-students to their Dean. One last time.

As I saw my father cry and smile at the same time, I understood why I had agreed to this. I mean, I hated these students with every breath for what they had done to my dad but his "last wish" of meeting them was just too much to ignore. I couldn't deprive him of his only joy, despite knowing that they couldn't care more. I saw Jeet, Abhimanyu and Shanaya offer mild hugs and Tanya sniff while Shruti and Rohan stood shocked. The only person who wasn't there right now was Zorab. One look at dad and he had broken down. Like literally. He begged for forgiveness and cried so much that I had serious thoughts of getting him some Prozac to restrain him. Hell, HE was the reason for this! Had he not been a out-of-the-blue philosopher or as I feel, a sore loser, my dad would have never got into his guilty conscience depression That ruddy speech and display during that year had shaken him to his core. He was never the same and I couldn't do anything about it. Well, apart from agreeing to his one stupid request. You see, I worked with (or rather FOR) Rohan Nanda because of dad. He forced me to be his manager or plainly baby-sitter so that poor itchy Rohan would not break after his friends cheated him. W.O.W! The Rohan I know would break others and not himself. He had a record number of hits, I admit proudly and I had never let our past interfere in the business. Actually, I hadn't even talked to him other than business talk. I hated him, sue me!

"I'm sorry for your loss." I heard Shanaya tell me in a soft voice as we sat outside the ICU. I nodded absent-mindedly as I registered her sitting down next to me. "He was a good man you know?" she said, placing a hand over mine. Like Duh! Of course I knew that! Better than you missy, cuz unlike you, I didn't run away from my past and stood with him. Swallowing the bitter pill I gave a grim smile "Thanks " I said, not using her name because I still didn't want to let her into my circle. The only ones in this group whom I called by their name were Dimpy, Jeet and Shruti. Shruti was a itch I agree, but she was one of the first to meet dad after school. Accidently I guess, but somehow she did meet him and that was a point to her from me. Of course, Arse Nanda was another one, so I had to call him (grunt) Rohan. Shanaya was taken aback by the formal name but she had the sense not to show it. We sat in silence for a while before I noticed Abhimanyu come our way. Horror of horrors, behind him was the one person I didn't need now- Rohan. "Not now!" I grumbled to myself as Abhimanyu knelt before me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back lightly. Now, I didn't hate Abhimanyu. He deserved what he has achieved and I respect him for what he is. Of course, the evergreen fight is an issue but hey, he didn't do me any harm! "thanks for coming Mr..I mean, Abhimanyu." I corrected myself and saw Shanaya give a small smile. Well, thats all you get baby. As Abhi and I talked a while I tried hard to ignore the slightly short Hulk standing behind him, in silence. Rohan Nanda wasn't used to waiting for me, but this time he did. Hohoho surprises galore?

After a while, they left the hospital promising to be there the next day for the funeral plans. They wanted something memorable and as usual, my dad's students were higher than his daughter. I saw to Shruti at last and turned to see someone staring at me. Ok, this is creepy. Why is Creepo Arse standing against that wall, giving me that.._look_? His eyes were red, I noticed as I slowly walked towards him. Breathing deeply I reached him and looked straight. "Thanks." I said knowing that he would never start a conversation. Not with me atleast. "It was good to have you today. Dad was..ooompjh!" I felt strangled as he engulfed me in a sudden hug. .Hell! I felt all air sucked out and felt a chill run down my spice. Wait that must be my sweat from the heat. The heat from his.._embrace?!_ "Erm..Ryohn?" I tried mumbling against his jacket as his death-grip was killing me. He must have noticed something because I felt my lungs inhale again. He pushed me back a little and looked at me. I couldn't read his eyes and that was scaring me. I could ALWAYS read his eyes. It was kind of something I did. The reason why I was his only successful manager ever. "Ro..Rohan? Soemthing wrong?" I asked in a low voice, which came out almost like a squeak. He continued to give me the Intense look but slowly shook his head and I saw his eyes lighten. "Its all fine now." He said and I was confused. What was he talking about again? Me, dad, hospital or what? Suddenly it struck me like a lightening bolt. "Holy shit!" I whispered and almost went limp. How did I not notice it?! Rohan Nanda and Abhimanyu Singh had been in a place for more than 4 hours and nothing had broken or nobody had been mauled. That meant.."You're friends again" I said in a shocked voice and Rohan's eyes went softer. He merely nodded and released me, but not moving away. It had to be Rohan's doing. There was no way that Abhimanyu would ever talk to him first, never with Shanaya, the softie in between. My Arse Nanda had done the impossible He had sorted out an enmity of 10 years. He had done what..what dad had always wanted. I didn't realise what was happening but all of a sudden I did something I should never have done. I kissed him And now I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I could have killed myself better right? I mean, banging my head against the wall 10 times, suffocating myself with my pillow and strangling my neck with my scarf couldn't possibly kill me. An MBA and 10 years after college, I had finally made a joke out of myself. What was I ..wait, scratch that, Was I thinking?! I just lost my father, just saw a rivalry change into friendship, saw a Jumbo Pseudo weep and I had kissed the Playboy of Boys? Seriously? Like did I even deserve hell? Finally, as I saw the time I sighed. There was no escaping now. I had spent the entire night thinking of 101 ways to commit suicide or kill someone accidently but as usual, I was an epic fail. Just the way that I had rushed back home in a record time to lock myself from any hint of the Hulk I had messed with.

The gang was coming over home today to plan something. I didn't bother to ask what it was because I knew Shanaya well enough. She would hardly reveal a secret till the _Bingo! _ moment came, and apparently it would arrive only in my house. I sighed as I heard the 100th crash downstairs. Naina Di was one of the best housekeepers I knew and yet she was a floozy when it came to one guy. Who else, the BRAT Nanda of course! I dragged myself down the stairs hoping that in her fluster she had not broken anything precious (sentimentally of course. I didn't really have any antique , rare pieces anyway!) "Nini, would you mind not vandalising the house till we finish this 'planning session'? They'll be here any minute and I don't think you would want them to see .._this_ right?" I sighed in my best resigned voice and the older woman immediately straightened up. She was the reason Dad and I had survived all these years without malnutrition or worse, unsanitary living. Naina di or Nini as I called her, was my 52 year old housekeeper and guide who refused to leave my side after Dad's demise. It is strange seeing that she was in no need of the money or stress, what with her son earning much more than he needed. Still, Nini stayed behind and was here now to welcome the guests who were threatening to take over my peace.

" Of course not Maya! They should be welcomed properly! What would Ro think otherwise?" she had the slightest smile as she said her nickname for my boss. Oh did I forget? Nini happened to be Rohan Nanda's No.1 fan too. See how my luck is showing me her backside?

After exactly 3 minutes I heard a car stop outside our home. Trust Abhimanyu to be punctual. You didn't think that _Rohan _was the one bringing everyone did you?! (insert the biggest snort ever). Remember the tough part of being his manager? Well, this was one piece of it.

"Mi, we're here!" C Uncle said as he brought the others in. I had comfortably allowed Nini to greet them, knowing that my nerves needed some more time before I got hacked by the ingenious troublemakers. Smiling at most of them I called them inside and went about the formalities. I had to stamp on my inner monster as I calmly acknowledged the Hulk who was being extra awkward today. "Hi Rohan. Nice shirt" I said before mentally kicking my tongue. Ok, I had intended to act normal but seriously, shirt?! Rohan raised an eyebrow ever so slightly but simply nodded before settling down near Abhi and Shanaya. I took a deep breath as I heard the group start talking and saw Nini give them refreshments. This was going to be a long day I knew as I saw Shanaya snuggle up to Abhi and Rohan squirm a little.

"Could you please repeat that? Without sounding crazier than the last time?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice. If you hear what she said then maybe you would understand why.

"We will have a student of the year tournament again. For the alumni of St. and you will be an addition too of course. Cant ignore you now, with our new friendship!" Shanaya said with her 10000 watt grin and a wild glint in her eyes. The room was filled with something suffocating and I looked at each face, reflecting nothing but normality. Finally I heard Nini clear her throat and my bubble broke. I burst out laughing and half rolled on the floor.

"You..wnaprtpate..studn.." I tried to gasp out words between giggles but the joke was too much. "Erm..We're actually serious.." Tanya said giving me a look. Suddenly my laughter stopped. I saw that she was right. ! "So..so let me get this straight. You want to hold a competition in Dad's honour. A..Alumni of the Year of sorts?" I tried to make it sound as crazy as I _knew_ it was. "All of us will participate. And we want you to take part in it too. As St.T's honourary student!" Zorab said in a sweet voice slowly cringing as he felt my glare. This boy really wants a painful execution doesn't he? Before I had a chance to argue Abhi took over and started to explain the whole thing. And after an hour of protests I had finally stomped the ground and said no. Everybody shook their heads and left promising to get in touch about the progress. All except Rohan. He made an excuse of wanting to talk to Nini.

"You wrong you're know?" I heard him say as soon as they had left. I didn't turn around so he continued "You don't have to be the good one all the time. Dont have to be the perfect one. Letting it go is tough but you can start only by opening one finger at a time. Relax your hold on life. You cant be right all the time."

"What exactly should I do then? Be ruthless, heartless and a victory-fanatic? Be _you?_" I spat out before I thought. I noticed the slight hurt in his eyes before he shook his head "nope. I would never ask you to be..me. I'm just telling you to be you. The real you. And live a little. Just give in this time Mia" he said using the nickname my Dad always used. Maybe it was his eyes or the voice but I said my final word and ran up to my room.

I knew that he had left after half an hour as I heard his Lamborghini cruise away from our parking. Hitting the bed I hugged my pillow before I thought about the forthcoming month which was looking terrifying. Oh , what did I say? Yes of course. It was time to visit St.T.


End file.
